


Все в их руках...

by Naturka



Series: Как это было давно... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пить не всегда вредно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все в их руках...

— Повтори!  
Рюмка с водкой скользит по барной стойке, останавливаясь ровно напротив Джареда. Рядом — несколько таких же, но уже пустых, составленных в неровную, готовую вот-вот обрушиться башенку.  
— Может, тебе хватит?  
Голос Миши — откуда только взялся в этой глуши? — выводит из себя. Джаред не уверен, что готов общаться хоть с кем-то из бывшей "команды". Он не уверен, что готов был бы общаться даже со своим двойником, если бы тот внезапно появился тут.  
— Отвали!  
Рука тянется в попытке оттолкнуть, в то время как вторая подносит рюмку ко рту. Пара глотков, привычно поморщиться, сделать знак повторить, и вот теперь можно повернуться к вмешивающемуся не в свое дело Коллинзу.  
— Мне кажется, — произносит тот, усаживаясь на табурет рядом, — что вам пора заканчивать с этим цирком.  
Очередная рюмка не появляется, и Джаред вопросительно поворачивается к бармену, который только пожимает плечами, кивком головы показывая на башню, вершину которой украшает последняя рюмка.  
— А тебе не кажется, что это — не твое дело?  
Собственные колени выглядят не лучшим объектом для повышенного внимания к ним, но это лучше, чем рассматривать вечно самодовольную мину Коллинза.  
— Два моих друга разосрались из-за... Кстати, а из-за чего?  
Миша поворачивается и тянется к подбородку Джареда, пытаясь развернуть его к себе. Это уже полная наглость, и приходится хлопнуть его по руке, чтобы не распускал там, где не просят. Миша трет место удара — видимо, сил, несмотря на количество выпитого, еще достаточно, и довольно хмыкает.  
— Не все ли равно?  
Внезапно пришедшая мысль выбивает из колеи, и Джаред чувствует, что ему пора уходить. Нет, не так — ему нужно уйти. Точнее — ему нужно идти. Еще бы понять, куда? Он ковыряется в карманах, пытаясь вытащить портмоне. Пальцы не слушаются.  
— Поднимайся давай, я заплачу.  
Миша подзывает бармена, интересуясь, во сколько ему обойдется этот странный сеанс психотерапии, не глядя достает пару купюр, и обхватывает заваливающегося набок Джареда за плечи.  
— Отстань!  
Джаред пытается высвободиться, но Миша держит крепко. Пусть у них и достаточная разница в росте, чтобы было не слишком удобно, но сейчас это не самое главное.  
— Не дергайся ты. Сейчас я тебя доставлю по назначению, а там решайте между собой сами, не вмешивая меня в свои разборки.  
Продолжать сопротивляться помешали предатели-ноги. Хотелось Джареду или нет, они переставлялись словно сами собой, следуя за тянущим его к выходу Мишей. Свежий — относительно — воздух немного привел в себя.  
— Куда мы?  
Оказывается, за время, пока Джаред сидел в полумраке бара, заливая свою трусость алкоголем, на улице стемнело.  
— Сейчас в мою машину.  
Миша, отпустив все еще неуверенно, но все же достаточно твердо стоящего на ногах Джареда, двинулся в сторону освещенного одиноким фонарем пятачка, у которого стоял приличествующий верному семьянину минивэн. Внутри оказалось достаточно просторно. Места позади водителя хватило как раз для того, чтобы с удобством устроить не только тело, но длинные ноги. Повертевшись, Джаред прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что его не стошнит, и ему не придется убирать за собой, и почти моментально вырубился.  
  
~~~  
  
— Твое?  
Миша сгрузил бесчувственное тело на скамейку, стоящую у входной двери дома Дженсена, когда тот вышел на крыльцо, чтобы посмотреть, кого принесло в такое время.  
— Миша? Джаред? Откуда? Что с ним?  
Запах крепкого алкоголя шибанул в нос Дженсена, стоило ему подойти ближе.  
— Я его доставил. Остальное - твое дело. Разберитесь уже — я не хочу навещать его в психушке, а тебя — на кладбище. И детям вашим не хочу рассказывать придуманные истории о том, почему их отцы... Ай...  
Махнув рукой, Миша отвернулся и, не прощаясь, побрел к машине. Все, что мог, он сделал. Остальное — в их руках.


End file.
